donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Carulosu
Hello there, and welcome to the Donkey Kong Wiki! I hope you'll be a helping hand around here! *Please if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. See for more info on creating an account. *Look at to see what's being edited right now! *Be sure to sign comments to a talk page or forum with four tildes, ~~~~ at the end! *You can ask at the Community Portal if you have any questions, an active admin, or post a message on my talk page. Have fun editing! One question: why, on the coin template, did you put the "enemies" category? --HavocReaper'48 03:29, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Just a mistake. Carulosu 03:41, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Just wanted to thank you for your good work so far. Keep it up! --Havoc'48 21:38, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : Carulosu 03:17, September 1, 2010 (UTC) About DK Games template The two you games want to know about are actual DK games, I will make an article for them sometime. As for the template itself, it seems huge. Could you lower the font size a little? Or align all the rows to the left? --Havoc'48 20:36, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Aligned to the left like this? Carulosu 21:33, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yes that's better. Also, I noticed a flaw: Jungle Fever and BK were not the only Donkey Kong games released in arcades, you know. The original Donkey Kong was released there too. I suggest merging arcade & classic section. --Havoc'48 21:43, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I think Jungle Fever and Banana Kingdom doesn't even appear to be "video games" at all. They look like slot games from Casino. - (Carulosu 04:28, September 22, 2010 (UTC)) :::I don't know much about them either but, ok then. --Havoc'48 00:06, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Level templates I noticed at the end of your level navbox templates you include the world boss level. We have a pretty good description of the boss and how to defeat them in the boss articles themselves, you know, the article on the boss level itself seems redundant, in exception to major last-boss locations (KAOS Kore, etc.). I think they should redirect to their boss article. --Havoc'48 00:06, September 27, 2010 (UTC) IRC Have you been on the IRC channel before? If not, perhaps you should visit there sometime. Omega Tyrant 19:09, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :I have never been on a IRC channel before. - (Carulosu 19:19, September 28, 2010 (UTC)) ::You should try going on there every now and then. Often me, Havoc, and occasionally Mega are the only ones on there and I would like to see the channel be more active. There's also something I would like to discuss with you there rather than on the talk pages. Omega Tyrant 19:25, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a lot Thank you so much for helping out on my articles. XD Slipknot Darkrai 19:55, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I Know But, it is still aditional. Slipknot Darkrai 17:03, October 1, 2010 (UTC) OK sorry about that. Slipknot Darkrai 17:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi Can you give me some links on where you get Donkey Kong info besides MarioWiki. Which website do you use to get all of the information for an article? Slipknot Darkrai 18:46, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, but I don't get information from websites. Just release dates from Wikipedia. All informations come from my experience playing the games, I am a huge fan of Donkey Kong Country series. - (Carulosu 19:26, October 2, 2010 (UTC)) Do you at least know some websites with that kind of info? Slipknot Darkrai 20:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC) World template Looks good and all, but, shouldn't the "greaterloc" thing be kept? --Havoc'48 19:22, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I've added "grater location". I have also fixed Level Template. It was completely messed up. Congrats http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100626002309/streetfighter/images/4/42/KenThumbsup.gif 1000 edits. --Havoc'48 01:05, October 6, 2010 (UTC) NIWA It would be appreciated if you responded on it.--MegaTron1XD 04:32, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Question What DK games do you have? (it would be best to list on your userpage or other people's reference). --Havoc'48 21:38, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :All platformers. - (Carulosu 00:58, October 14, 2010 (UTC)) I am a teenager why? Slipknot Darkrai 18:26, October 15, 2010 (UTC) 13 years old. Why do you ask? Slipknot Darkrai 18:30, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Request Hey Carul. You take artwork from Nintendo Power right? Check this out! There's a bunch of others too. Thanks in advance. --Havoc'48 00:16, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Your image I think Darkrai might be wanting to lower the size of your Krusha image on your user-page. Do you know how to lower a file size in articles? The "px" measures how big it is. --Havoc'48 15:32, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. I know how to lower a file size in articles. Darkrai should mind his own user page. -- Carulosu 03:44, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Impact I'm new here and looking to make an impact. I have minimal DK knowledge. Are there any articles I could help. :You should play the games first. Stop making edits just get achievements. Don't forget to sign your posts. Carulosu 15:51, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Your "Coins" template I've converted the basic design into a basic template. It covers the basic items outside of barrels (if barrels it would be huge, I've previewed the template with barrels included and it would be twice the size of the average Brothers Bear item articles!), including coins. I got all items, though, but how does it look? Oh and, congrats on the 1.5k edit count here. --Havoc'48 02:58, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. I was going to edit this Template tomorrow. I Think we should separate collectible from non collectible items. Carulosu 03:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know about the collectible and non-collectible rows as opposed to how it's organized now, but I'd like to see it. --Havoc'48 03:21, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Vehicles Template Carulosu 03:50, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Badges Wow. How long did it take you to get all those badges? Ultramariologan 02:10, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Copy Can I please copy your edits from NIWA DK Wiki? Slipknot Darkrai 19:22, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Help Me On that site you could get the game Donkey Kong Coconut Crackers? ChristopherAraujo (talk) 22:14, November 27, 2012 (UTC)